


He’s Really Cute When He’s Sleeping

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot makes dinner. Cuddles.





	He’s Really Cute When He’s Sleeping

Eliot was making dinner when Quentin stormed into the cottage. He slammed the door, practically shaking the entire house. Eliot turned to see what was going on. Quentin was walking rapidly towards him and stopped, fidgeting with his hands.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Shitty day. School sucks. I hate everyone. Can you...can you just please hold me?”

Eliot set the spoon down he was using.

“Yeah, of course. Come here, sweetheart.”

He wrapped Quentin in his arms and held him tight. Quentin buried his face in Eliot’s neck and took a deep shaky breath. Eliot cradled the back of his head. 

They had the place to themselves tonight which was why Eliot was making dinner. Margo would be back late after her date. He didn’t have any particular plans in mind, just wanted to spend time with Quentin. 

They stood like that for a few minutes before Eliot pulled back and led him to the couch to sit down. He rubbed Quentin’s leg.

“You want to talk about it?”

Quentin shrugged.

“Just a long day and the stress got to me.”

Eliot nodded and hugged him. 

“Are you hungry? I was making dinner. I bet you didn’t eat today, did you?”

“No.”

“Q...you know it’s important for you to eat and have something in your stomach. Especially around pill time. Which...” Eliot looked behind him at the clock. “It’s almost time for. Let’s get some food in you.”

Eliot stood and took Quentin’s hand and led him to the kitchen table. He kissed the top of Quentin’s head and gave his shoulders a quick massage before walking away. Quentin whined.

“Oh come on, don’t stop...”

“More after dinner.”

Eliot made two bowls of broccoli and cheese soup. Quentin always turned his nose up at broccoli but when it was in soup like this, he’d eat the shit out of it. Eliot sat a bowl down in front of him and handed him a spoon. Quentin looked down at the bowl.

“Broccoli? I hate broccoli.”

Eliot laughed and sat down. 

“Mmhmm. I know baby. Just eat.”

Eliot watched as Quentin rolled his eyes and took a bite. He closed his eyes and sighed. A few seconds later he was digging in and just about licking the bowl before Eliot even finished his.

Eliot looked up. 

“More?”

“I’m full.”

Eliot stood and took Quentin’s bowl and put another helping in and brought it back. 

“I said I’m full, El.”

“Mmhm.”

Eliot sat down and watched as Quentin stared at his bowl momentarily and then scarfed it down. He smiled to himself, feeling good about getting Quentin to eat something. Eliot finished up and took their bowls to the sink and cleaned up. When he finished, Quentin had his head down on his arms on the table, sleeping. Eliot grabbed Quentin’s medicine and took one out, knowing Quentin had probably already forgotten about it. He went to him and knelt down beside him and rubbed his back, taking in how exhausted Quentin looked. 

“Q, baby...take your medicine for me and let’s go upstairs.”

Quentin groaned and moved his head to the side. The thought of walking up the stairs made him feel even more tired.

“Come on, you can go back to sleep but let’s get to the bed.”

Quentin sat up and looked around. He took his pill.

“But it’s only like 7:00.”

“Ok...so do you not want to go to bed? You look exhausted.”

Quentin thought for a minute. 

“Can we just sit on the couch and watch a cheesy movie? I’m tired but not THAT tired.”

Eliot laughed and stood up. 

“I think I can make that work.”

They walked to the living room and sat down. Eliot turned all the lights out, because who watches movies with all the lights on? Quentin plopped down while Eliot found a movie on Netflix. He sat down and Quentin immediately crawled over to him and curled into his lap. Eliot wrapped him up in his arms and played with his hair. Not even 20 minutes into the movie Quentin was sound asleep. Margo came in then and took in the view. 

“Aw, isn’t this adorable?”

“Bambi what are you doing home already? I wasn’t expecting you until at least 1am.”

Margo took her shoes off and sat down on Eliot’s other side. 

“Eh, he was boring.”

“Oh, you poor thing.”

Margo looked over at Quentin.

“He’s really cute when he’s sleeping.”

Eliot looked down at Quentin in his lap and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Tell me about it...”


End file.
